Demon Fox of the Mist
by TobiSenju21
Summary: What if Hiruzen would have ordered the death of Naruto who had been taken by Zabuza and was raised by him and trained by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. As he got older he learn about the beast inside him and the village who want him dead. Dark/ Strong/ Smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**By: Nate Wayne**

**Introduction**

The day of October 10, which was also the day 2 very important things happen. First, the Nine-Tails got released from Kushina and then attacked Konoha and killed many people. Also, the second was the birth of Naruto Uzumaki who saved the village without even lifting a finger. But, after Kushina and Minato had died Naruto wasn't taken by Hiruzen, but he was left on the sealing altar where his dad had sealed the beast in him resulting in his and his wife's death. As Naruto cried out, a mysterious figure came walking up to the altar. the figure was wearing his forehead protector sideways on his head, donned Kirigakure's standard uniform and flak jacket. As he walked up to the infant, he began to look around for people, but when he saw the bodies of the 4th Hokage and ex-Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails he began to think"_ What the hell happen here? and why is there a baby all the way out here, and what did they seal in this child?" _As he got to the baby, he picked it up and told himself " I have to be crazy to take a another jinchuriki to Kirigakure, but I can't just leave him here by himself." So afterthat, he began to walked away from the sealing altar back to Kirigakure with the baby in his arms. Afterthat, Hiruzen and a group of ninja came to the altar only to see the altar was empty which put an concerned look on Hiruzen's face as he ordered the other ninjas to go out and look for the baby and when they do, executed the kidnapper and the baby under orders of the Konoha's council. So as the ninjas went out to look for the baby , Zabuza was already 3 miles outside the city heading toward his home village with Naruto in his arms. Zabuza was met up by his Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist teammate Mangetsu who was waiting for him because he didn't want to have to get him out of trouble again. "So what do you got there, Zabuza?" as Mangestu look at Naruto in his teammates arms. "Well I found this baby on an sealing altar when I was passing through the Hidden Leaf and I guess his parents died trying to protect him." Afterthat, the 2 swordsmen continued on their way back to Kiri with the baby in Zabuza's care.

**Meanwhile, In Konoha**

"We have to find that baby and kill it so that the beast inside it dies." as Homura demanded Hiruzen who had told them that the baby was gone. Afterthat, the ninjas that he had sent to find Naruto came into the meeting room and told the council and Hiruzen that the baby was nowhere in the village. So Koharu ordered them to go gather more ninja and form an search team to go out of the city and look for the demon baby. So the ninjas left as Hiruzen was told by the council that he had to resume the position of Hokage until they can find a suitable replace. Afterthat, they dismissed the meeting as Hiruzen begin walking to the Hokage's Office to resume his position. Meanwhile in the city, the medical-nins were checking on the shinobis and villagers who were caught in the Nine-Tails attack on the village. Then, a medical-nin named Mogusa started healing the injured as the rest of the medical-nins rushed the others to the hospital for better treatment of the injured shinobi and villagers. As they treated the injured, the search team that had been sent out to find Naruto had finally came back without anything which made Hiruzen and the council very angery, but they were now more concerned about there citizens of their villager as well as their village which was destoryed by The 9-Tails. So they will begin to plan on start repairing the village when they get everything back in order.

**In Kirigakure, the Next Day **

Zabuza was trying to go to sleep, but everytime he was about asleep, Naruto would cry out and then, Zabuza would have to get up and check on the baby. Zabuza doesn't regret picking up the baby, he just wishes he would go to sleep. After an hour of resting without being woke up by crying or anything, Zabuza got up and fixed himself some breakfast, and while fixing his breakfast he grab an book that was about babies and how to raise them. So as he read the book, he began to think "_Damn, there's alot of duty when taking care of an infant, oh well I'm the strongest ninja in Kiri I should be able take care for a baby without an problems." _So then, Zabuza finishes cooking his breakfast and then he started eating it. After, he'd finished it he begin make some food for the baby that he had learn from the book he was reading. Afterthat, he picked the baby up who was smiling from ear to ear and began feeding Naruto the food he had made. After he had finishes, Zabuza put both of the plates in the sink and began getting into his shinobi gear which he then began to think "_How am I going to go to work with no one to take care of this baby, I guess I'm gonna have to take him with me and get an medical-nin to take care of him while I'm gone on missions." _As Zabuza made up his mind about what to do with the baby while he was gone on missions. Afterthat, he grab the baby and wrapped him up in a cover because he hadn't got any baby clothes yet. After he had finishes wrapping the baby up, he begin toward the Mizukage's Tower to get his mission with the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

**In Konoha,The same day**

As the villagers began to rebuild their village which was now destoryed by the Demon Fox last night, Hiruzen was still thinking about the baby that got away. "_Why can we find him, he is a infant he couldn't have just left. Maybe someone found him lying in the altar and took him away. But it wasn't anybody from the village so it must've been from some other village. Still they needed to find the infant and kill it to end the Nine-Tails' life for good." _which the an male with white eyes and wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori who introduced himself as Hiashi Hyuga who was there to speak to the Hokage about the tragedy that happen last night which Hiruzen then told the Hyuga clan head that he wasn't in the mood to be bother with any of the Hyuga's problems right now, he had more important things going on. So as Hiruzen said that, Hiashi stormed out of the room in disgust of what the Hokage said to him. Afterthat, Hiruzen went back to his desk and began working on the tons of paperwork left from the 4th Hokage term. As soon as he finished one stack of paperwork, he was interrupted by a knock on his door which then a male with bandages over his right eye came in who which happened to be Hiruzen's rival Danzo Shimura. He told the Hokage that the council wanted to know the progress on getting the 4th Hokage's child which then Hiruzen told him to tell the council that he is handling it and will inform them after the child is captures and executed by his hand. As he said that, Danzo smiled and walked out leaving Hiruzen to his work. Meanwhile, with Danzo as he was walking from the Hokage's office, he was stopped by 2 Anbu ninja who the Hokage had assigned to find Naruto. Danzo asked them if they had found any trace of the kid which the 2 shook their head and continued on their way to the Hokage's office. As the 2 ninjas left, Danzo continued on his way out of the Hokage's Tower and assign a couple of ROOT members to find the infant before Hiruzen does. As the villagers continued to rebuild their village, Danzo went his ROOT's base and assigned a boy named Fu and a female named Nonō Yakushi to go find the infant and bring him back. Afterthat, the2 nodded and then, they left. Then, Danzo was confronted by a male who had pasty white skin and had long black hair who introduced himself as Orochimaru and was there to see if there was progess on a young boy named Kabuto who Danzo had recruited into the ROOT program and been put under the guidance of Nono. Afterthat, Danzo told the sannin that he had progress greatly under his leadership. Afterthat, Orochimaru left as Danzo began on his work.

**Meanwhile in Kiri**

As Zabuza and the rest of his team left on an mission, Naruto was left with the Mizukage who had suggested Naruto stayed with him. So as Yagura look after the boy, he began to sense a great amount of chakra in the boy. Just then, he saw a seal on the boy's stomach which made him realize that this boy was a jinchuriki just like him. Then, he heard an voice coming from his head "**This boy is the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, he will become strong and skill with the right teacher. We have to keep him a secret from the other villages." **as Yagura nodded as he began to get up from his seat to feed the baby from the food Zabuza left for him to feed him. As he was doing that, Yagura began to think " _You're right Isobu, we should protect and keep this child a secret from the other shinobi countries. He will do great as an apprentice to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and he will serve Kirigakure greatly."_ Which then brought an smile to his face. Afterthat, he finishes feeding Naruto which then, he laid Naruto down on the couch in his office so Naruto could take an nap. Afterthat, Yagura went back to his desk and began on the paperwork was on his desk. As he finished the paper, he went to check on Naruto who had awaken from his nap. After he had picked him up and carried him to a window in his , he told Naruto that this will all be his one day and then told him that he is going be a great shinobi even greater than the Sage of 6 path who founded the ninja world. So as he stared out of the window, Yagura began to think_ "where did this child come from, and if that when will they come for him?"_ Then, he left his office with Naruto in his care, as he went home to go to bed because it was getting late. So as he got ready for bed, he found Naruto some baby clothes to wear to bed. After he had dressed Naruto in the clothes he had found, he laid Naruto in his old baby crib. Afterthat, he went to bed.

_**So people review this and I don't care if you leave an bad critic, it's just Constructive Criticism to me. So people just write what you want to correct or add to the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Demon vs Snake

**Chapter 2: The Demon vs The Snake!**

**In Kiri, a few days later**

After an few days on an mission, Zabuza return to the Hidden Mist but he had sustained an bad wound on his shoulder which he still defeated his opponent with ease. As he returned, he saw Yagura holding Naruto who was napping as Zabuza went to go get him from Yagura. Afterthat, Yagura asked Zabuza if the mission went well which Zabuza replied with" Well I'm here ain't I?" as he smiled and then, left the Mizukage's office. Once he had left, Zabuza headed toward his house to rest for his long mission. But before he got home, he ran into a man with a eye patch over his left eye who introduced himself as Ao one of the Mizukage assisant with Mei Terumi. He was running some errand for Yagura around town and was about to return to the Mizukage to deliever the stuff Yagura wanted him to picked up as he told Zabuza this. He felt a incredible amount of chakra from the baby in Zabuza arms and then he activated his Byakugan which then he look at the baby and as he did, he though to himself "_Damn, the Mizukage was right about this kid. He is going to be a great ninja of the mist when he get older, but until then we need to protect him bad." _Afterthat,he ended his conversation with Zabuza and continued on his way to Yagura's office. After Ao left, Zabuza went home and put Naruto in his crib that Yagura gave him. Afterthat, Zabuza went to his bed and fell fast asleep.

**Meanwhile in The Hidden Leaf**

As the villager fix their village, Hiruzen was still being order by the Council and Fire Daimyo to find the demon fox baby. But, everytime he send a squad of ninja out to look for him, they came back empty handed. So Hiruzen had to find another way to get the baby. But, he couldn't think of anything, so he went to his last resort and asked Danzo for help which Danzo already had sent 2 ROOT members to find him but they both came back empty handed too. So Hiruzen called for Danzo to meet him in his office immediately. So Afterthat, Danzo walked through the office door and asked why did he asked for him.

"I called you here to discuss some business." Hiruzen told his rival who had took a seat on the couch

"What kind of business are we talking about ?" Danzo asked

"Well you know that the Council has order me to continue the search for that demon fox child and execute it, right?" Hiruzen asked Danzo

"Yeah, but you still haven't found him, so you came to me for help, right?" Danzo answered as Hiruzen began to get up from his desk and stare out of the window.

"Yes, I need you to send a couple of your ROOT members to the other 4 countries and search hide and low for that child and when they do find him, I want them to execute the kidnapper and the baby immediately with no question asked, got it?" Hiruzen demanded as Danzo began to smiled and then he nodded and left to get assigned his ROOT to find and kill the jinchuriki and the kidnapper.

**At the ROOT base**

When Danzo got the his ROOT base, he ordered all of the ROOT members to meet him in his office. As all of them arrived and were told their mission, they were divided into team and sent out. Afterthat, Orochimaru appeared in Danzo's office and asked where are all them going to.

Danzo answered "They are looking for the jinchuriki of the 9-tails who was kidnapped and the council order that worthless excuse for an Hokage ever, Hiruzen to find him and kill him and the kidnapper." as Orochimaru looked surprise at what he had just heard.

"You mean to tell me that my former sensai has to get you to fix up his mess,ha ha ha wow, he isn't as strong as he used to be, ha ha ha, so can I help that demon?" As Orochimaru said with an smile on his pale face.

"Yes, you can since you are one of the legendary Sannin and one of the most powerful ninja in the five shinobi countries." as Danzo answered Orochimaru. Afterthat, the 2 shook hands and went their seperate ways. Orochimaru left the base as headed toward the Hidden Mist to find the baby because he was given info from a source in the Mist he had sent there to spy on the Mizukage's action.

**In Kiri,**

As Orochimaru got closer to the mist and Naruto, he came across 2 Mist shinobis guarding the entrance into the village. So he slithered his way to an tree in front of the 2 ninjas which didn't seem to notice the snake sannin. Once he was behind the trees, Orochimaru then used the Temporary Paralysis Technique on the 2 ninja. Afterthat, he revealed himself to them and then, he took one of the guard face and clothes but before that he killed them and dragged their bodies into the wood. After he had done that, he began his search for the demon again as he was now walking through the village undetected, are so he thought. As Orochimaru walked around the mist he pasted Ao who automatically picked up on his chakra. Afterthat, Ao rushed to the Mizukage to tell him Orochimaru was in the village posing as an guard of the Mist. So after Yagura heard this, he order the Mist's most finest shinobis to find and kill the sannin before he does what he is here to do. So as the shinobi went to find Orochimaru, Yagura began to think of why Orochimaru would be in his villiage for.

_"Why is this man in my villiage of all places. We don't have nothing special here besides 2 Tailed Beasts as far as he knows. Also, if he was after me he would've already attack without hesitating. What if he is here for Naruto and trys to take him back to one of his lab and experiment on him. Damnit this sannin shouldn't even be in the Mist."_

Afterthat, he got through thinking he went to face the Sannin to see what he was doing there. As he went , Zabuza awoke from a knock at his door, so he got up and answered the door to find Mei standing in front of him in an exhausted state. So Zabuza asked her what did she want.

She answered " The Mizukage wants you to get the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen ready for battle againist Orochimaru."

"Oroch-who, is he an missing-nin or something?" Zabuza asked with an confused look on his face.

"No he is one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha and now is a powerful shinobi as well." Mei answered him.

"So why is he here?" Zabuza questioned.

"We don't know his motivate yet but whatever it is it's not good, he killed both of the guards of the entrance to the village and then took one of their faces as Ao put it." Mei answered as she began toward the intruder and the Mizukage as well as the ninjas Yagura had sent to take out Orochimaru. After Mei left, Zabuza got dressed and strapped his giant sword to his back. Then, he grabbed Naruto to take him somewhere safe. Afterthat, Zabuza got the rest of the Swordsmen of the mist and went to fight Orochimaru who was now taking on an army of ninja plus an Mizukage/ jinchuriki, Orochimaru had the 4 Root members by his side that Danzo had sent to find the demon. As the fight started, Yagura sent to shinobi first as he went for Orochimaru. When he got to him, he grab staff and began attacking Orochimaru who found it entertaining that the Mizukage throught he was on the same level as him. Just then, as Orochimaru started attacking Yagura, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen show up with Zabuza in front. Afterthat, Mangetsu lead the other to fight the 4 Root members whille Zabuza helped Yagura with Orochimaru. So then, Zabuza pulled out his sword as he began to attack Orochimaru who was already fighting Yagura. As he got closer to the 2 fighting, he did the tiger hand seal which then created mist that surround the whole area they were at. Afterthat, he rushed toward Orochimaru with his sword blazing. Right then, Orochimaru grab Zabuza's sword and threw it like it was nothing and then, Zabuza made 3 water clones as continued fighting Orochimaru who had an evil smirk on his face since Zabuza showed up to the fight. Then the sannin jumped on Zabuza and begin wrapping his body around him which Orochimaru found out that was one of the water clones Zabuza created. So afterthat, Zabuza swung his sword, that he had went to retrieve while his clone and Orochimaru was fighting, at Orochimaru's head which turned out to be an earth clone. As the real Orochimaru appeared behind the swordsman with his Sword of Kusanagi to Zabuza's neck as Zabuza was told to drop his sword. After he had drop his sword, Zabuza smiled and vanished into the mist. Afterthat, Zabuza appeared the sannin now with an kunai to his neck which he then asked Orochimaru why was he here.

Orochimaru answered " Why should I tell you?" which made Zabuza put the kunai closer to his neck.

"TELL ME NOW!" Zabuza demanded which made Orochimaru smiled.

"Okay, I tell you why I'm here." Orochimaru answered as Zabuza loosen his grip on Orochimaru's neck.

"Alright tell me and I might let you live." Zabuza ordered as Orochimaru grab his neck to make sure it was still good.

"I was sent here to find a baby who has the Nine-Tails sealed in him, and take him back to the Leaf." Orochimaru answered as he still the evil smirk on his face.

"Why would it be here, but I got a better question for you how did you come up with that information?" Zabuza asked as he began tighten his grip again on Orochimaru.

"Because a source told me that a baby was brought into the village who had a seal on his stomach, and as for your other question, well I can't tell someone like you." Orochimaru answered as Yagura walked up to the 2

"Well, well you like aren't as that powerful as people make the legendary Sannin out to be." Yagura said as he walked up.

"Well because I just came here to get the baby and leave, that's it." Orochimaru told Yagura and Zabuza.

After they had got the info they wanted from him, they released him.

_**Yes I know, I made Orochimaru look weak but he still hasn't got the power he had when he was in Naruto. Oh yeah Review and remember bad criticism is Constructive Criticism to me. So bye for now!**_


End file.
